player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Balalaika
Balalaika is a major character from Black Lagoon ''and an NPC in ''Bad Blood. She can be found at Hotel Moscow HQ. Information Summary Before joining the mafia, Balalaika was a captain in the Soviet Army, Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska'(translate from Russian:''air assault troops) ''paratrooper ''and a veteran of the ''Soviet war in Afghanistan. A fine marksman and sniper, she received the nickname "Balalaika" (one of the Soviet army's slang terms for the Dragunov sniper-rifle). Balalaika can be easily identified by the burn marks which scar most of the right side of her face, neck, breasts and leg which she sustained in Afghanistan, earning her the nickname "Fry-Face". She is usually shown smoking a cigar, in contrast with the other characters who smoke cigarettes. In view of her participation in the Soviet war in Afghanistan and the missed possibility to take part in the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles, it is possible to define her age between 35 and 40 years. In April of 1986, while on an international illegal operation outside of Soviet territory, Balalaika and her unit saved a child who was in a refugee camp. The media recorded the event that led to the “Voluntary Discharge” of Balalaika and her unit; promptly deserting the Soviets forces. Balalaika arrived in Roanupur in 1993, which lead to a large-scale conflict with the already-established Triads under Chang's leadership. Rather than destroy the city, a peace was brokered between the rival criminal organizations by Dutch. When conducting foreign operations from Thai soil, she uses the Russian cargo ship Maria Zeleska as a legal cover from the police and various law enforcement agencies. In Japan, she uses the pseudonym Vladilena N. Vasilinov to waltz audaciously through a law enforcement barricade by claiming to be covered by diplomatic immunity in the Fugiyama Gangsta Paradise story arc. She also gives her name as Jane Doe to Caxton in El Baile de la Muerte. Adventure Role Like the Gentleman of Chicago, Balalaika can be said to be similar in her position where Roanapur is concerned. As an ally, she can be a great asset. As an enemy, she is a terrible foe. Due to her position, she cannot let slights to her rule go unpunished or without restitution. This includes those under her protection- An attack on them is an attack on her. As the most prolific power in Bad Blood, she has ties to the local law enforcement and naval forces and doesn't hesitate to use them. She could very well become a profitable, if tough patron for jobs relating to Hotel Moscow. In times of anarchy, she retains her own private force trained by her and handpicked. Use them as a last resort. Balalaika knows of the Moonlit World in this setting and retains her own paranormal and supernatural advisers and soldiers. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses Balalaika is a human, who wields immense power and is feared and respected by those who know her. She can hold her own in a fight and has been on the frontlines of war before, running Hotel Moscow in a similar fashion. Skills While retaining skills which enable her to run Hotel Moscow and fight, this is not her primary role and should be avoided whenever possible. 'Equipment ' Whatever the GM thinks apropos for the situation. Character Relationships * Revy 'Two Hands'- Balalaika is also one of the few people to earn the respect of Revy, who calls her "Sis". * Mr. Chang- The leader of the Hong-Kong Triad. She agreed to a pact with Chang's Triads in 1993 and backed away from engaging Caxton's American soldiers in combat after Chang reminded her of their un-concluded fight. Trivia *Balalaika is often accompanied by her second in command, Boris. *Her aide is given mostly in the form of supplies, a safehouse and weapons so long as the party keeps faith with her and Hotel Moscow. *Its never personal where Balalaika is concerned. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Bad Blood Category:NPCs